And That’s When I Fell Through the Floor
by Daybreak1591
Summary: The first sign should have been when I woke up underneath the bed. The next sign should have been when I couldn’t open my wardrobe. And that’s when I fell through the floor.
1. Chapter 1

And That's When I Fell Through the Floor.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Ghost Hunt, just this plot line.

Chapter One

The first sign should have been when I woke up underneath the bed, instead of in it.

But, as I, Mai Taniyama, have an unfortunate habit of doing, I ignored it. I put it down to the weird dream I had been having, again, and got on with my day.

The next sign should have been when I couldn't open my wardrobe. This time I put it down to the fact that I was still asleep and when the second attempt worked and I was dressed, I merely thought I had missed the handle or something.

And that's when I fell through the floor.

I landed heavily on my behind with a thump that made the floor shake and a wave of pain went up my spine. I stared around me. I had fallen into what looked like an exact replica of my apartment, but everything was furnished differently. The curtains on the window were blue, mine were pink and all my decorations were gone, so bare walls looked back at me.

The room to the bedroom burst open and a tall man with a baseball club came running out. On seeing me he started yelling.

"How in the blazes did you get in here?" He began advancing and brandishing the club as though he was going to hit me.

"Get out! Get out! I don't care how you got in. Just get out! And don't come near my apartment again, you hear me? Do you?!" I nodded meekly in reply and tried to get up. But, my knees were too shaky and I fell back down.

The man tutted in response and bodily hulled me up and dragged me to the door. Where he threw me out on to my face. I grazed my chin as I bounced along the floor, but the man paid me no mind and slammed the door.

I turned around to glare at the door, ignoring the pain in my back and noticed the number on the door, '504'. The rooms on my apartment block were numbered according to the floor they were on. The ones on the first started with '1', the ones on the second started with a '2' and so on. I stared in disbelief at the number. My apartment was number '604'. Which meant I had somehow gone down a whole level. I had quite literally gone through the floor.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the door. I felt numb. How in the world? Eventually, I heard someone walking down the corridor towards me and I tried to stand up again.

"If I had known you were just sitting there, I wouldn't have bothered coming to find you."

I bright flush went to my cheeks and I turned away from Naru.

Naru was my boss at work. We study ghosts and go to places trying to help with paranormal problems. Well I do, Naru just wants to know more about ghosts.

"What … why … Naru?" I stammered out.

Man I was having a bad day. First I fall through the floor and hurt myself, then I get chucked out and hurt myself some more, then my boss turns up and sees me in that state. Oh, I wish the floor would open up and swallow me whole.

"Mai!" I looked up to see that Naru was holding me under the arms, I looked up at him quizzically, only, to see his horrified face as he looked at my legs. Slowly, I looked down.

Oh, Shit.

Well for once, what I'd ask for had happened. The floor had quite literally tried to swallow me whole till Naru had grabbed me.

Oh, shit.

Oh, shit.

Oh, shit.

"Calm down," Naru ordered, "It will not help if you panic."

I nodded, oh man, scrap that about a bad day, this was quickly turning into the worst day of my life.

Bit by bit, Naru pulled me out of the floor. When it became apparent that I could not stand on my own two feet without falling over or through the floor, he swept me up bridal style. The blush that had receded somewhat came back in full force at this point and I buried my head in his clothes.

He began walking towards the stairs and took me down them. When at the bottom he tried to put me down, but I began sinking and he hefted me up again. Oh man.

When we reached the van where Lin was sitting, he got out as we approached and ran towards us.

After a brief explanation, Lin looked at me. I swear if I go anymore red, I'm going to burst a vein. Lin opened the door to the passenger side and Naru tried to put me down. Well, the good news was that I didn't go through the seat. The bad news was that another wave of pain went up my spine and I cried out. Naru quickly helped me up again.

"My spine," I complained. "I fell through the floor."

No more explanations were needed and with a bit of jostling, we were all settled back in the van. Naru in the other passenger seat, Lin in the driver's, and me. I was lain down with my head in Naru's lap.

Yep, this was officially the worst day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

And That's When I Fell Through the Floor.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Ghost Hunt, just this plot line.

Chapter 2.

I was wrong.

My day proceeded to get steadily worse.

There were several mishaps in the van, where my legs began going through the seat. And an awkward scene where Lin stopped very suddenly outside SPR as Bou-san got in the way. Unfortunately, I hadn't been strapped in and so went through the windscreen, landing on a very, very surprised Bou-san.

We finally got to the office. I was laid upon the couch, where Ayako checked me over, prodding and poking me to see if I cried out. Sadistic cow. She pronounced my tail bone was bruised and that I should lie down for a couple of hours. When asked why I couldn't walk she just shrugged.

"No idea," she answered, her arms outstretched and shoulders raised. "I'm not a doctor."

Naru went back to his office after this pronouncement and a brief explanation. I mean really brief.

"She's going through things." Then left. Bou-san looked at me quizzically. I laughed nervously.

After a couple hours rest as suggested, in which I talked to Bou-san and Ayako about my awful day, my legs felt strong enough to move. I also really needed the toilet at this point. I tentatively stretched one leg out, putting it on the floor. I reached out, holding on to an object. When my hand went through, I kept trying till I held it, then I moved the other leg. Then the other hand, holding onto another object. In this strange, abstract pattern of movement I made it to the toilet, although it still hurt slightly. Only sinking through the floor a couple of times. God knows what the people in the café below must have thought, seeing my feet slide through the ceiling every now and then.

I thought I would try and test this new 'thing' that was going on, so instead of opening the door by the handle, I put my hand out, walking straight through the door.

I noticed it got very cold.

I looked around me. Well, I'd made it through. I looked at myself to make sure… oh, shit. I was naked. Naked! I had stepped out of my clothes. I was so glad I had tried this on the bathroom instead of Naru's office. I turned and grabbed onto the sink with one hand and stuck my hand through the door with the other.

Well, they weren't plastered on or in the door like a silly cartoon. I knelt down, my arm stretching as I kept my grip on the sink and felt on the ground outside. Ah! There they were, all in a pile on the floor. Quickly I pulled my arm back and luckily the clothes went through too.

After a hasty change, I opened the door the proper way and tried to walk out with my head held high, only to find Ayako and Bou-san laughing at me. Even John was there trying to smother laughter. I went beet red and only when Ayako did a fantastic impression of Naru's,

"Mai!"

I grabbed back onto the door handle. Once again I had gone through the floor.

Using the handle I pushed myself up and put my now free leg onto another bit of floor. I was back on stable ground, this time clinging to a window ledge. I looked up at everyone to see horrified faces looking back.

"Eh," I said, words seemed to fail me. "Tea, anyone?" My voice was rather high.

They didn't look impressed. Silence ensued, while I stood there under the examination of their open mouths. Wondering what on earth to say.

"What in Hell was that?" Bou-san exploded finally standing up and walking over. When I remained silent he put his hand out and took hold of mine.

"Your not a ghost then, how in the hell did you do that." He looked at me, as if daring me to lie.

"I told you," I said annoyed, "I don't know. Did you listen to me just now or what?"

"Even I thought you made up going through the floor to get Naru to carry you. I know he's been spending lots of time with Masako lately, so I thought you did it to get his attention." Ayako answered for him. "I mean, you don't just go through the floor, I've heard of the rare case of going through objects when you felt in danger. Like when you went through the car. I've never heard of someone who couldn't even stay on the floor before."

But before they could bother me anymore, Naru's door opened and he barked out an order for tea. Glad for an excuse to escape, I clambered over to the kitchen.

The tea was only warm when I got it to Naru because I had trouble picking up objects, it didn't help that my mind kept wondering to why this was happening. But Naru didn't say anything as I gave it to him.

He was busy on his computer typing and clicking like mad. I couldn't imagine what had him working so hard, so I left as soon as he noticed the tea was there.

As I turned to leave I saw Masako sitting on his couch. Even though she looked calm enough, she gave me a glare as though I had stabbed her with a pencil. If looks could kill I would have been dead when I entered the room.

Naru and Masako had been going out for about a month now. In supposed secret. I knew because I had walked in on them … them… _kissing. _

I had screamed and ran home. I had cried all night. How dare she. How Dare She! **How Dare She! **He's mine. He'd always been mine.

I almost refused to come back in the next day, till I saw Lin had come to pick me up. That was another new thing. Everyone had started taking it in turns to pick me up for work. Naru said it was in an effort to make sure I wasn't late or something like that. It seemed to work.

Lin had explained to me on the way, in the longest conversation we'd ever had, that it was Naru's mother's choice that he should marry Masako. When I looked shocked, he said that although it wasn't common anymore, that his mother and father were very old fashioned and deemed Masako a suitable wife.

Although this hadn't made me feel any better about the situation, it had made me come back to work. I had been very careful, very, very careful about staying out of Naru's office when Masako was at the office. Even going as far as to be deliberately out when she came in.

I swiftly left his office, she obviously had come in while I was in the bathroom, along with John. I wondered why she didn't come and sit with us in the other room. I knew she didn't like me. I just knew that, my animal instincts at play I guess. But she was friends with the others. She got on very well with John. Why sit in there, when Naru was so busy?

I shrugged, for once I decided it wasn't my business. So, I made tea and coffee for everyone, except Masako, and we sat there for another couple hours just talking. At some point Yasuhara came in and joined us, as he had apparently finished school early and decided to spend a couple hours at the office too. Now I could see why Naru said they used his office as a coffee shop. Well, she made damn good coffee.

After three more teas for Naru, he came out of his room, knocked on Lin's door and came and stood by us.

"I've found out how Mai is going through objects." Everyone looked up surprised. So, that's what he was so busy with. I thought he didn't care. Oh man, he was so busy about me. No wonder Masako was so angry with me. "When you dream Mai, do you float and go through the walls?"

I looked at him strangely, what did my dreams have to do with anything. I nodded once.

"Well there you have it," He said and closed his file, turning around to walk away.

"What!" I yelled incredulous. "Have what?"

In my anger I was falling through the seat.

He sighed as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He walked over pulled me back up and tapped me on the nose.

"And that proves another point." When the room glared at him, he at long last elaborated. "She's astral walking."

"What, she's astral walking…in the real world, but how is that possible?" Bou-san cried out, standing up in an attempt to emphasise his point.

I just gaped at Naru.

"What…but…what…how?" I finished lamely. I looked away as that damned blush spread up my cheeks. Naru tapped my nose again. I had to say, I felt very much like a dog that kept getting told off. I crossed my eyes trying to look at my nose. Trying to see if something was different about it.

Naru rolled his eyes.

"Articulate as always," he muttered, just loud enough to be heard. "Yes, somehow, maybe something to do with your psychic abilities, but essentially, yes, she is astral walking in the real world."

As I began thinking about it, once again Naru tapped my nose. I growled at him, but stopped when Bou-san asked why he kept doing that.

"It distracts her. Every time she thinks about it, it happens, even unconscious thoughts. Much like other abilities. If you want proof. Mai, what were you thinking when you met me this morning?"

The blush was back.

"How I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me." How in the world did he know that?! "But what about this morning, when I was in my room? I wasn't even awake then. And what about when I was going to the… the…" Are you sure summer isn't early? Because it's getting really hot in here.

"When you lost your clothes trying a silly experiment without assistance." Yes, that's the one. Wait, how did he know? Did he know everything? Before I could ask however, he simply stated:

"Masako told me. To your other questions. Last night you obviously dreamt one of your dreams and sunk through the bed. Although you were still asleep you were obviously still dwelling on it and so you went through the floor."

"You stepped out of your clothes, because you were thinking about undressing. Therefore as you stepped through the door your clothes did not and you passed through them."

There he stopped, turned around and walked back to his office. Just as he got to the door he said,

"Oh, I'm going to have Lin teach you how to control this or at least attempt to."

I scowled at him, too shocked to argue much more. I looked at Bou-san, who was looking stunned.

"Your awfully pale Mai, are you alright?" Ayako whispered.

No I was not. There was a ringing in my ears. Black spots were dancing in front of my eyes. I heard Bou-san reply, but he sounded far away, as though I was under water.

The black spots were getting bigger, the ringing louder. I tried to shake my head to get rid of it, but I was overcome with dizziness.

I let unconsciousness overtake me.

A/N: Although I am updating quickly this time do not expect so in future. There are many things I want to say here but I hate long author notes, so I will refrain from too many points. One point I will make though is that there will be no Japanese words other then the names in this. If I wanted Japanese I would have written it in Japanese. So words like arigato and nani, will not make an appearance in this because this story is in English, not English/Japanese and any other random words they may or may not have been spoken in some anime I saw. This is long enough, so goodnight and see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

And That's When I Fell Through the Floor.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Ghost Hunt, just this plot line.

Chapter 3.

I came to very slowly. A fog seemed to have surrounded my brain and it was very difficult to think. Slowly, oh so painfully slowly, it lifted enough for me to feel the warmth of my pillow.

I sighed and snuggled closer, noticing the groan that came from above. It sounded so far away. I closed my eyes and the fog came back again. It surrounded my mind and the blackness returned.

When the world began tipping back and forth, it caused the fog to begin draining away again. I tried to lift my head but it was too heavy. I let it flop back down again, to hear another groan. It sounded closer. The tipping returned. Was it an earthquake?

I tried to open my eyes, but they were stuck together. I brought one very heavy hand up and scrubbed my eyes. I was so tired... maybe if I shut my eyes for five more minutes... The tipping was back again, this time faster.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." I slurred. I slowly shifted my arms and pushed myself up to a sitting position. I opened my eyes.

Ayako was bent over in front of me. One hand on her hip, the other on my shoulder, her face in my face.

"Wake up, you won't sleep tonight otherwise." She said softly. I blinked at the motherly gesture. It wasn't uncommon for Ayako to say things to me like a mother would. But I'd probably never get used to it.

"Plus we have a guest, who's knocking at the door and no-one wants to let him in." That's why.

I sighed and swung my legs to the floor. To my left, Bou-san stood up and began stretching his legs. Oh, that's what my pillow was. Whoops.

After a sheepish grin at Bou-san, who grinned in return, I got up and walked over to the door. Someone was on the other side. Knocking insistently. I winced. Honestly, was I the only one who could answer the door?

I looked back into the room as I got to the door. Ayako and Bou-san were watching me, rather too intently. I frowned, wondering why. Even Lin-san was leaning against the door frame of his office watching me. I shrugged turning back to the door.

I set my face to what I hoped was an apologetic look and swung the door open.

"About time…" The man began, but ended with a very undignified, "You!"

Ah, Crap. Why him? Why today?

In front of me stood the man who, a couple hours ago, or depending how long I had been asleep, had found me in the middle of his apartment, with no explanation of how I got there.

Speaking of which, why wasn't I falling… Oh!

Lin grabbed my upper arm as I began speaking again. Luckily the man hadn't seem to notice my feet disappear. Well he had good reason.

"Are you here or a consult or are you here just to have a go at my employee?"

Naru had appeared on my other side. His face was as blank as ever, but I could have sworn I seen something else in there as he looked at Lin, then to the couch. Then looked back at the man at the door, who's face was red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Lin guided me back to the couch and sat me down, still holding my upper arm. Then he let it go and, just as Naru had done, tapped me on the nose. God, these two always make me feel like I've been told off.

The man, whom Naru had shown the couch opposite, looked at me strangely. Well who wouldn't, I had supposedly broken into his home, then was been dragged by the arm and tapped on the nose like a naughty child. I flushed in embarrassment.

"I apologize for my employee's behavior. It seems she had quite the shock this morning when she slept-walked into someone else's apartment. Only to be bodily thrown out." Naru said coolly, placing a cup of tea in the hands.

The man flushed too and stammered for a little bit. I coughed to hide my giggles at the mans expense. That was until I realized I hadn't told Naru who's apartment I fell into. Hang on, I hadn't even told him I fell into someone's apartment!

Hang on! Naru can make his own tea! The bastard. Why does he get me to make all his tea when he can do it himself?

I glared at Naru, who smirked at me.

"I apologize." The man began, he looked straight at me as he said this and I immediately felt guilty. Stuff must be hard for him if he was coming here. Let alone a strange girl just appearing in his apartment, while he was asleep. "There's been so many things going on in my apartment that when you showed up this morning, I panicked. I was unreasonable, I know. But, you have to see…" He finished lamely, looking down to his tea cup.

I reached across the table and put one hand on his. When he looked up, startled, I put on the best reassuring smile I could manage.

He seemed to melt at that point, as if all his troubles had gone. He flopped back into the couch, putting one arm across is forehead.

"Why did you come here?" I asked softly, withdrawing my hand when Naru glared at me.

"It's stupid, honestly. I shouldn't be scared of things that go bump in the night. But, the thing is, they don't just go bump anymore. I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense. Let me try again…" He stopped. He gave me a pleading look as though I should already know what was going on and should tell them. When I didn't he took a deep breath and carried on.

"I hear screaming, nearly every night. It usually stops around morning, sometimes later. Sometimes it won't happen, once for a week, once two. It seems to start roughly about ten, but as I said before, sometimes later. It keeps me up all night."

"About once a week I get this rapping sound on my walls and ceiling. It started a month ago, the place literally shook due to the force of it, scared the living daylights out of me. It got worse after that. Things go missing all the time and reappears later in a different place. My lounge is always dark no matter how many lights I put there."

"I looked it all up on the internet, it's got all the symptoms of a poltergeist. But, the site says they always appear around young girls or teenagers. But I'm neither. I don't have any emotional problems and I'm perfectly happy with my life. Till this came along anyway."

He sat up and took another sip of his tea, I noticed his hands shook as he held the cup. Poor guy, he hadn't done anything wrong and yet this all fell on his shoulders.

"Why come now?" Bou-san piped up. I jumped, I'd forgotten they were there. I looked around, sure enough everyone was either sitting or standing all watching the man.

"It got worse today, much worse. The screaming was louder, so loud. Then your young miss turned up and it stopped. But an hour or so after it she was gone, things got really violent. The knives in my kitchen began throwing themselves into the wall. Things floated in the air and dragged along the floor. Then there was this thing, I don't really know how to describe it. It was all black and... well, black, and it stood in the corner of my lounge, it just stood there. But, I could tell it was looking at me."

I gasped as an image of a dark room entered my mind, the room I was in earlier, but it was so dark, so very dark. Like someone had blocked up the window. In the corner stood a dark figure, clothed in black. A hood hiding the face in shadows. But the eyes, oh, those eyes, how evil.

Then the image vanished and I was left with a face full of Ayako again, who's looked concerned.

"Back with us?"

I nodded once, not saying anything. Did I fall asleep or something? I had obviously missed more information, they must have carried on without me.

Honestly, couldn't these things come at a better time, like when I'm just sitting there doing nothing? Not while I'm trying to listen to an interview, or trying to get much needed beauty sleep. But no, they have to come when I'm doing something important and then just stop when it's over.

I shut my eyes trying to recall the image. I shivered as the memory of those eyes came back. Actually, I'd rather forget.

I felt something or someone tap my nose. I opened my eyes, annoyed. Would people stop doing that!

I didn't even bother to find out who it was this time. I just glared at Naru, it was his fault, he started it. But he didn't even look round, just carried on with the interview or consultation or what ever these damn things were.

"We will be in by noon tomorrow. I suggest the men will be staying in your apartment. Please make room for five people Mr…"

"Ah, sorry, I haven't introduced my self, have I? My name is Miyagi Daichi, but most people just call me Dai. So many Miyagis in the world." He laughed nervously.

I furrowed my brow as I watched Naru and Lin showing the man to the door. If the men where staying at his house, where were we girls staying? And also, didn't Naru always ask for a base room?

I opened my mouth to ask, but Ayako slapped her hand down onto my shoulder.

"I hope you have lots of tea at your place Mai." She said in a cheerful voice.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Oh, No!_

They were staying at my place.

The nerve. He didn't even ask. Granted I would have said yes, but it would have been nice to ask all the same. Oh screw him. And the base. He was going to use my place as a base. Oh the thieving little, monster beating, narcissistic jerk!

A/N: To my wonderfully beta The Sora-Muffin. I love you 


End file.
